Lana Baumgartner (Earth-1610)
, formerly | Relatives = Lori (mother) | Universe = Earth-1610 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, student, former criminal | Education = Queens High School | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Brian Bendis; David LaFuente | First = Ultimate Comics Spider-Man #2 | HistoryText = First Foiled Heist Lana and her mother appeared after the events of Ultimatum. Even with the prohibition on mutants and use of special abilities, they agreed to commit robbery to make money. Their first heist was foiled by Spider-Man and Lana was placed under arrest and most likely sent to a S.H.I.E.L.D. Maximum Security Facility for Mutants. Second Foiled Heist A short time later, the Bombshells attempted another heist on an armored truck, this time being foiled by Spider-Woman and The Human Torch. Second Chance at Midtown High After Lana's arrest, the courts deemed her a victim of poor parental influence and Lana's grandmother was awarded custody as her guardian. As a fresh start, Lana was transferred to Midtown High School, the very school Peter Parker, Kitty Pryde, Bobby Drake, and Johnny Storm was attending. On her first day, she clued off to Peter that she was Lana of the Bombshells with her foul mouth. Lana ignored everyone in school on her first day, not until Peter came to introduce himself. Lana was offended because she thought Peter wanted to see if she was easy to put out, but Peter insisted he wanted to extend a hand of friendship. When Lana didn't believe Peter's intentions, she walked off, but not before Peter identified her as a Bombshell. Surprised that Peter even knows, Peter explained she gave herself away due to her potty mouth. Lana begged Peter to not reveal her identity to anyone and Peter agreed after assurances she's not there to blow up the school. Spider-Man No More Lana appeared was paroled under the conditions she didn't use her powers before she was eighteen. She was chased by Cloak and Dagger in hopes of finding answers about what happened to them. While she was captured, it would seem she escaped or was released. Spider-Man and Spider-Woman found her the next day to offer her help, but Taskmaster arrived seeking to capture all three of them. . While the others distracted him, Lana had the opportunity to flee but decided to help them, eventually working with them to overpower Taskmaster before the group confronted Roxxon and his Brain Trust. They successful brought them to justice with her expressing her interest in teaming up again. Young Ultimates In the wake of the near-destruction of the Earth at the hands of Galactus, Tony Stark decided to disband the Ultimates. However, Spider-Woman decided to continue the legacy of the deceased Captain America in the form of a team of young heroes, the Young Ultimates, of which Bombshell formed part. | Powers = Formerly Lana could only use her powers when her mother and her are close to each other, but now she can use them on her own. * Energy Blasts: Lana can shoot projectile energy beams from her hands for explosive effects or shockwaves, both of which emit loud booming sounds. * Flight: By directing her blast emissions she is capable of short-ranged flight. | Abilities = | Strength = |Weaknesses = * Powerless when not in the vicinity of her mother. (Formerly) | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = Her Mother is a Mutate, but because she was born with her abilities she herself is a Mutant. | Trivia = * Her and her mother's names have been mixed up in Ultimate Comics All New Spider-Man Issue #26. * Her boyfriend, according to the image on her cell phone in Issue #26, is named Poey. It is later revealed to be Sid. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Concussive Blasts Category:Dating Characters